<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon skin by Coldriver2moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088480">Dragon skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon'>Coldriver2moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Protective, Punishment, Revenge, Sadism, Violence, Zeus has a terrifying and somewhat disturbed daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus se removía incómodo de echo en realidad estaba asustado.</p><p>Y la razón de su temor era quien se sentada enfrente de él de forma descuidada con los pies descalzos sobre su mesa y los brazos detras de su cabeza mientras balanceaba la silla de forma peligrosa.</p><p>Draconia su hija mayor y de Hera y también la más complicada por decirlo, desde su nacimiento resulto ser extremadamente fuerte además de incontrolable, peligrosa, implacable y algo perturbada no tiene reparos en decirle a su padre lo que piensa de él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Espero que les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeus se removía incómodo de echo en realidad <em>estaba asustado.</em></p><p> </p><p>Y la razón de su temor era quien se sentada enfrente de él de forma descuidada con los pies descalzos sobre su mesa y los brazos detras de su cabeza mientras balanceaba la silla de forma peligrosa.</p><p> </p><p>Pero la ocupante no parecía importarle, de hecho se diría que le encantaba forzar la silla un poco más por si se caía o no, a su hija le gustaba llevar todo a los límites incluso si fuera su propia seguridad eso y fastidiarlo continuamente.</p><p> </p><p>—¿A que has venido Draconia? Sabes muy bien que tienes prohibido el Olimpo junto el inframundo—si de por Zeus fuera ella estaría ahora mismo en el Tártaro.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Es que una hija no puede visitar a su padre? Todas esas veces que mamá y Hebe te visitan en el trabajo—la mujer hizo un ruido como si le doliera—Pero recuerdo que no estoy en tu lista de hijos preferidos.</p><p> </p><p>Draconia era su hija mayor y de Hera y también la más <b>complicada </b>por decirlo de forma suave, desde su nacimiento resulto ser extremadamente fuerte además de incontrolable pero cuando era pequeña se llevaban mejor. Lo malo es que cuando creció y presenciaba las disputas de sus padre y como hizo sufrir a su madre su relación empeoró.</p><p> </p><p>No sólo eso demostró un carácter y temperamentos tan feroces que superaban hasta a su hermano Ares y además se parecía demasiado a Kronos para su gusto. Su piel era negra con puntos brillantes su pelo se levantaba dándole un aspecto salvaje pero sus ojos eran los de su esposa pero por desgracia también heredo la rebeldía y el rencor de Hera.</p><p> </p><p>Draconia fue nombrada así por las Moiras, diciendo que ese nombre lo entenderían en el futuro, resultó ser mucho más poderosa para el gusto del rey de los dioses y al igual que Ares lo desafiaba ferozmente y protegía a su madre de quien fuera incluido él pero mucho peor que su hermano menor.</p><p> </p><p>En varias ocasiones su hija se había enfrentado a él y hasta lo había herido en sus arranques de ira, Zeus era poderoso pero su hija tenía un poder...que lo asustaba. Draconia era la diosa de las bestias salvajes y peligrosas, la destrucción y el orden lo que la contradecía, sus poderes eran tales que incluso Zeus algunas veces se veía sobrepasado.</p><p> </p><p>Por eso la desterró del Olimpo y por si acaso del inframundo, sabiendo que Hades la acogería y no quería que estuviera tan cerca además de los muertos, los podría alterar. Con el resto de su familia se llevaba muy bien, amaba y respetaba a su tío Hades y hasta se llevaba bien con Poseidón, era estricta pero muy protectora de su hermanos.</p><p> </p><p>A su madre Hera la adoraba y respetaba y si Zeus le alzara aunque fuera solo un poco la voz Draconia lo golpearía mandándolo al otro lado del edificio. La única vez que estuvieron en desacuerdo y peleadas fue por Hefesto ella estuvo un tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra a su madre y se dedicó a cuidar a su nuevo hermano ayudándolo además con el dominio del fuego. Al ser ella también usuaria de dicho elemento.</p><p> </p><p>En una ocasión una vez desterrada se adentró en las cuevas más profundas de la tierra y allí se encontró con un dragon tan antiguo que se creían solo leyendas y cuya piel era impenetrable. Su crueldad era peor que las de cualquier criatura. Draconia sin vacilar se enfrentó durante días a esa terrible bestia hasta el punto de que sacudieron la superficie alertando a los dioses, finalmente la diosa acabó por cansarlo y se metió en sus fauces para desgarrarlo desde dentro y acabar con él.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando salió a la superficie los olímpicos estaban afuera esperando y lo que vieron los dejó con la boca hasta el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>La diosa le había arrebatado parte de su piel escamosa, negra, al dragón y ahora cubría completamente su cuerpo de forma ajustada excepto por la armadura que tenía colocada encima y su cabello, se había puesto unos cuernos en la cabeza y unas garras, la parte que dejaba al descubierto sus boca había puesto colmillos, parecía un dragón humanoide.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora entendían porque las Moiras la nombraron así, su hija desde entonces era considerada diosa de los dragones, tan feroz como ellos. No solo eso después empezó a acosar a sus amantes en venganza por como trataba a Hera pero también por darles más atención a ellas que a su familia por eso Draconia no soportaba a Apolo y a Artemisa pese a que no eran sus hijos eran de sus favoritos y les daba más favores que a los suyos.</p><p> </p><p>El rey torció el gesto irritado.</p><p> </p><p>—Ellas me visitan porque no me exasperan como tú, bueno tu madre sí pero esa es otra cuestión y tu asustarías a todo el mundo—</p><p> </p><p>La diosa se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no se quitaba esa siniestra piel de dragon ni en el Olimpo pero le daba igual, apenas estaba allí.</p><p> </p><p>—Nada, me aburría y vine a pasear, tengo entendido que de vez en cuando me está permitido ya que no pude ir al cumpleaños de Hebe—</p><p> </p><p>Desde que la desterraron pasaba menos tiempo con su familia incluso que Ares quien continuamente estaba en campañas de guerra por su padre, él tambien era alejado por Zeus por ser una espina., pero ni siquiera que ambos pudieran estar en los cumpleaños la enfurecía y Draconia prometio que por esa se vengaría de su mezquino padre.</p><p> </p><p>—En fin creo que no resolveremos nada con esta discusión, saluda a mamá y mis hermanos—le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Zeus no quería que la viera nadie de la oficina sobre todo Tethis.</p><p> </p><p>Pero demasiado tarde en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Tethis con pasos seductores y empezando a desabrocharse la camisa pero se congeló al ver a una especie de monstruo que la miraba fijamente, algo en esa criatura asustó a la ninfa.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahhh, tu debes de ser Tethis ¿no?—Draconia inusualmente alegre agarró la mano de la ninfa aturdida y se la sacudió—Encantada soy Draconia—</p><p> </p><p>La ninfa del mar palideció conocía bien la reputación del más terrible de los hijos de su amante, Draconia, se decía de ella que no sólo heredo el aspecto de Kronos sino parte de su personalidad loca y astuta.</p><p> </p><p>Eso y lo que le hacía a las amantes de su padre, Hera también había hecho su parte pero su hija era aún peor y lo que se describía daba escalofríos.</p><p> </p><p>La diosa sonrió con sus colmillos y se acercó al oído aleta de la ninfa.</p><p> </p><p>—Ten cuidado querida las secretarias de mi padre no suelen conservar su empleo por mucho tiempo —con eso le dio un apretón en la mano a Tetis antes de dejarla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draconia harta de la forma en que Zeus trata a su madre decide tomar el asunto por sus manos y darle una lección</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia: habra gore, mutilación y tortura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes fueron felices.</p><p> </p><p>Draconia recordaba esos tiempos con nostalgia, sus hermanos no habían nacido en esa época pero fue la edad dorada del matrimonio de sus padres.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus era completamente dedicado a su esposa e hija y adoraba a Hera, la diosa dorada por su parte amaba con locura a Zeus y ambos congeniaban a la perfección.</p><p> </p><p>Desde pequeña Draconia se sintió insegura, debido a su gran parecido a Cronos pero a sus padres no les importaba, lo mismo que a su tío Hades. El más que ninguno entendía lo que debía sentir la joven diosa, ser un estigma del tirano y que los comparan con él por eso ambos se entendían mejor que nadie.</p><p> </p><p>Su tío Poseidon siempre alegre y relajado en comparación con el tenso Hades y el vano Zeus, siempre estaba dispuesto a animar el ambiente, por eso Draconia lo apreciaba tanto y su tío encontraba a su sobrina entrañable.</p><p> </p><p>Pero todo cambió.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus empezó a rondar a otras mujeres y Draconia tubo que ver como a su madre se le rompía el corazón, sus discusiones y peleas junto al resentimiento que empezó a desarrollar hacia su propio padre.</p><p> </p><p>Lo peor es que empezó a pasar más tiempo con sus amantes que con su propia esposa.</p><p> </p><p>Fue cuando Draconia ya era adulta, era el aniversario de sus padres y su madre había preparado una cena romántica con los platos preferidos de su padre junto un billete para una escapada para ellos solos.</p><p> </p><p>La diosa vio como su madre esperaba en la mesa, pero poco a poco con el pasar de las horas ella se fue apagando como la vela de la mesa hasta que se apagó por completo con la diosa del matrimonio borracha e inconsciente en la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>Algo en ella se rompió.</p><p> </p><p>Furiosa se teletransportó en busca de su padre, lo buscó en su oficina, en bares de strippers y en el mundo mortal donde finalmente lo encontró.</p><p> </p><p>Para su gran sorpresa y horror Zeus estaba cenando con una mortal despampanante, morena de ojos verdes, debía ser una princesa o alguien de alto estatus por el lugar donde vivía.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Oh Zeus gracias por haber venido!—dijo la mortal encantada.</p><p> </p><p>—Por supuesto no me perdería nuestro aniversario de amantes por nada del mundo—Zeus disfrazado de mortal sonrió a su amante.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En ese momento Draconia vio rojo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>¿Había dejado plantada a mamá en su aniversario solo para irse a celebrar su aniversario con su amante? En ese momento quería estrangular al rey de los dioses con su larga melena.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento apareció una criada portando bebidas que se dirigía a las cámaras, la diosa dejó inconsciente a la mujer y adoptando su forma cogió las bebidas y entró en la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento ambos amantes se besaban pero cuando vieron a la criada se separaron.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Las bebidas justo a tiempo!—la mortal alegremente cogió la copa que le tendía la criada y Zeus hizo lo mismo—Gracias puedes retirarte—</p><p> </p><p>Asintió y se fue pero lo que ambos ignoraban es que Draconia le había echado una fuerte poción de dormir a las bebidas, por lo que ambos estarían inconscientes en unos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando la diosa entró de nuevo en la estancia los dos estaban inconscientes como si se hubieran quedado dormidos en medio de la charla, Draconia cogió a su padre y lo puso en una habitación separada luego adoptó su forma.</p><p> </p><p>Le dio a beber a la mortal una bebida para despertarla, al instante la mujer parpadeó confusa.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que...</p><p> </p><p>—Tranquila querida, nos quedamos dormidos y ya se ha hecho tarde he de irme—la diosa quería probar a esta mortal.</p><p> </p><p>La mujer lo miró alterada—¿Que? Pero prometiste estar conmigo unos días—</p><p> </p><p><em>Conque unos días le dijo ese idiota. </em>Tuvo que contener su rabia.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé, pero acabo de acordarme de que esta noche es mi aniversario con mi esposa, no quiero dejarla sola podría enfadarse—</p><p> </p><p>La mujer mortal hizo un gesto desagradable y asqueado.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tu mujer? ¿aquella que no soportas ni en pintura y por eso te escapas de ella para estar aquí conmigo? No digas bromas Zeus te viniste sabiendo que era su aniversario, dijiste que ya se le pasaría—</p><p> </p><p>Draconia se quedó paralizada, ¿como pudo su padre tratar a su madre así?</p><p> </p><p>—Pero no debería haberla dejado al fin y al cabo es mi esposa y deberías tenerle más respeto—estaba a esto de sacarle las entrañas a esa perra.</p><p> </p><p>—Jajajaj por favor Zeus no digas bobadas como si me importara lo que siente esa vieja perra—dijo arrogantemente—Pasas más tiempo conmigo que con ella, me das regalos increíbles que seguro no le das y la dejas plantada en el aniversario por mí, es obvio que soy mejor que ella...</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento no terminó la frase pues una mano sujetó su brazo y lo apretó con fuerza, para su horror no era Zeus sino una criatura que no debía ser humana pero era mujer, su piel toda negra con puntos blancos que la miraba con rabia.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Te crees muy superior no? Pues escúchame, Zeus es un idiota que no aprecia a la gran mujer que tiene por esposa y en su lugar la deja para salir con prostitutas baratas como tú. Pero a pesar de sus disputas y quejas con ella el la ama de verdad, se quieren y con el tiempo se olvidará de ti y perderá su interés así que no te muestres tan arrogante—</p><p>La otra mujer aterrada no sabía la larga noche que le esperaba.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Zeus se despertó algo aturdido ¿que había pasado? Lo último que recordaba fue estar bebiendo con su amante y le empezó a entrar un profundo sueño, debió quedarse dormido, lo que no recuerda es llegar a esa habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Se peinó y arregló la ropa y salió de la habitación para terminar lo que empezó con su amante.</p><p> </p><p>—Querida lamento si te hice espera....a Zeus se le trabó la lengua con lo que encontró.</p><p> </p><p>La habitación parecía haberse convertido en un matadero había sangre por todas partes en el suelo en las paredes y hasta había llegado al techo. Pero lo peor fue ver a su amante clavada en la pared en una postura antinatural y con un grito perpetuo. Le habían sacado las tripas y las habían colocado a lo largo de la pared para formar unas palabras.</p><p> </p><p>FELIZ ANIVERSARIO.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draconia hace de las suyas para vengarse de Zeus y en esta ocasión sus actos sacuden hasta al estoico rey del inframundo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draconia estaba furiosa quería darle una lección a su padre y sus amantes que jamás olvidarían.</p><p> </p><p>Durante esos años sus hermanos Ares y Eris nacieron ambos resultaron ser de naturaleza violenta e inquieta y Zeus no congeniaba bien con ellos en especial con Ares quien lo detestaba y el sentimiento era mutuo.</p><p> </p><p>Draconia era quien ayudaba a su madre a criarlos, los gemelos admiraban a su hermana mayor inmensamente y ella los entrenaba para que fueran tanto fuertes física como mentalmente, así no sufrirían por Zeus y sus negligencias.</p><p> </p><p>Eris tenía el pelo de un morado más oscuro que su padre y era de color amarillo como su madre y las mismas facciones solo que sus muecas eran mas crueles y burlonas. Ares era anaranjado y de ojos rojos, un niño alborotador e inquieto con tendencias violentas y capaz de controlar la ira de los demás mientras Eris era la discordia y el caos.</p><p> </p><p>Draconia los tomo bajo su cuidado y tutela entrenándolos para que cuando crecieran fueran dioses fuertes de la guerra y el caos.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron los años y las tendencias pervertidas de Zeus no cambiaron sus amantes eran cada vez más arrogantes y sin cerebro.</p><p> </p><p>Y Hera aunque le daba sus castigos, a la diosa de las bestias y monstruos no le parecía suficiente así que ella con venganza castigaba a las amantes de su padre de maneras crueles y brutales pero a diferencia de su madre no a sus hijos ella sabía que eran inocentes.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus intentaba ocultar por todos los medios a sus amantes pero parecía que su esposa e hija tenían un sentido demás para saberlo.</p><p> </p><p>La reputación de Draconia se había hecho tan infame que nadie le hacía ofrendas ni construía templos en su honor por eso la diosa decidió construir uno para ella.</p><p> </p><p>Ni siquiera las tres diosas vírgenes Atenea, Hestia y Artemisa que tenían una asociación para recaudar fondos para el mantenimiento de templos se dignaban a ayudarla, pero para la diosa no suponía ningún problema.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus últimamente estaba inquieto por las desapariciones de sus amantes, llevaba sucediendo desde hacía algún tiempo, pero cuando las sospechas fueron hacia su esposa o hija supo a quien culpar.</p><p> </p><p>Draconia estaba en el Olimpo dando de comer a diferentes animales y bestias peligrosas con lo que (sospechosamente no era carne animal) fue cuando Zeus y sus hermanos fueron a verla.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que has echo Draconia?—el rey de los dioses decidió ir directo al grano.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hmm? No se de que hablas padre—</p><p> </p><p>Hades se adelantó, de los tres era el que más respeto le tenía Draconia y escuchaba.</p><p> </p><p>—Sobrina sabemos lo que has echo, ya no tiene ningún sentido mantenerlo oculto—dijo seriamente.</p><p> </p><p>La diosa miró a su tío a los ojos y debió producirse una especie de entendimiento entre ambos pues asintió con la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—Seguidme—</p><p> </p><p>Ambos fueron a las afueras del Olimpo a una zona árida y con pocos seres vivos, allí había una cueva en la que entraron, Zeus estaba nervioso en un espacio tan cerrado con su hija no era una buena idea aunque tuviera a sus hermanos con él.</p><p> </p><p>—Emm, bueno Draconia nos han llegado a nuestros oídos rumores de lo que has estado haciendo matando últimamente—Poseidón no sabía como abordar el tema.</p><p> </p><p>—Y no sólo en los campos de batalla con tus hermanos sino también a otras personas—dijo Zeus furioso—Lo que pasa es que todos ellos te llevabas los cuerpos sin que pudieran darles un funeral y no puedan cruzar al más allá—</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eso? Culpa al tío Hades por ser un tacaño y no dejar pasar a los que no tengan dinero—dijo la diosa—Y con lo de otros te refieres a tus amantes ¿no?—</p><p> </p><p>Ninguno de los tres contestó.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hombres,</em> Draconia quería a sus tíos Hades y Poseidón pero a menudo se dejaban arrastrar y hasta eran cómplices de las fechorías de su padre, pero en fin era cuestión de tiempo que solo la atraparan.</p><p> </p><p>—Sabéis no sois lo únicos que habéis visto mi templo, lo he estado construyendo yo misma el TGOEM (las diosas vírgenes eternas) vinieron a verlo ya sabéis como son un grupo de caridad que ayuda al mantenimiento de los templos.....</p><p> </p><p>—Si también nos contaron cosas curiosas sobre este templo tuyo—dijo molesto Zeus—Como que salieron corriendo y con cara de nauseas es mas Hestia vomitó por lo que vio—</p><p> </p><p>—Algunos no tienen estómago—</p><p> </p><p>Se adentraron más hasta que llegaron a una gran caverna, apenas se veía nada y había un olor raro uno que Hades y los otros dos por desgracia conocían demasiado bien. Temiéndose lo que iban a ver Zeus usó sus poderes para encender una luz.</p><p> </p><p>Alrededor de la estancia había innumerables cuerpos algunos eran esqueletos otros estaban intactos salvo por las heridas de mutilaciones y de algún modo Draconia había conseguido unirlos y pegarlos a las paredes y el techo. Otros había retorcido sus cuerpos de forma que formaban columnas de cadáveres y un altar se alzaba de cráneos de animales y bestias rodeado de cuernos curvos de dragón.</p><p> </p><p>—Ellas en cuanto lo vieron estaban aterradas y salieron corriendo pero vosotros seguro que apreciaréis mi obra—alzó los brazos mostrándoles—¿Que os parece?—</p><p> </p><p>Los tres estaban mudos sin palabras incluso Hades siendo el dios de los muertos estaba conmocionado por esa obra horrible y escabrosa. Poseidón hizo una mueca con los ojos bien abiertos y Zeus no llevaba su habitual aspecto de chulería alegre.</p><p> </p><p>Viendo los cuerpos el dios del trueno se dio cuenta de que había algunos que les eran familiares, se acercó al de una mujer que formaba parte de la estructura de la pared con el rostro congelado de perpetuo horror.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Europa?—se dio cuenta con horror de que era su antigua amante que despareció misteriosamente luego vio otras mujeres y con temor y teniendo un mal presentimiento se acercó.</p><p> </p><p>Egina, Himalia, Leda y más mortales o ninfas que Zeus había compartido la cama también eran mortales que ofendieron gravemente a la diosa o enemigos suyos.</p><p> </p><p>Los tres reyes se volvieron hacia Draconia, su piel negra con puntos que parecía haber una constelación por toda su piel y el pelo que flotaba era la versión en femenino de Cronos y por lo que veían también parte de su locura.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Draconia no tenías ningún derecho!—rugió el rey de los dioses.</p><p> </p><p>—¿A si? ¿que que tus amantes se pavoneen sin importarle lo más mínimo que esto produzca dolor a madre? ¿o de que a ti no te importe?—</p><p> </p><p>Mientras padre e hija discutían Hades y Poseidon decidieron salir a fumar.</p><p> </p><p>—Siempre lo mismo—dijo Poseidón.</p><p> </p><p>—Si—Hades exhaló humo—Ella no es como padre en realidad es la diosa de las bestias, animales y la destrucción va con su naturaleza—</p><p> </p><p>Poseidón asintió—Lo sé, va a liarse una buena con esto—aunque podía imaginara a Ares y Eris quedándose asombrados y admirando el trabajo de su hermana, los tres eran iguales.</p><p> </p><p>Oyeron un estruendo en el interior de la cueva y Zeus salir apresuradamente con un ojo hinchado y la nariz rota.</p><p> </p><p>Si como cualquier otro día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draconia y sus hermanos Ares y Eris se convirtieron en dioses de la carnicería la sangre y el horror, pero había otros que eran peores que ellos...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia: sangre y gore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ares y Eris observaban maravillados la masacre en el campo de batalla creada por su hermana mayor.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Por Gaia hermana es increíble!—Eros miraba a su alrededor.</p><p> </p><p>El lugar estaba todo teñido de sangre además que de que había un bosque repleto de soldados enemigos empalados, Habían sacado sus órganos internos y los había entretejido entre ellos para que estuvieran todos conectados.</p><p> </p><p>Ares estaba de acuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo con Eris un trabajo increíble—</p><p> </p><p>Draconia que había terminado su trabajo volvió con ellos.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias pero debo decir que vosotros también lo habéis echo bien—</p><p> </p><p>Sus hermanos tampoco se habían quedado cortos, Ares también había masacrado a un buen número y Eris sembrando la discordia entre ellos también había matado a algunos castrándolos y amputándoles otros miembros.</p><p> </p><p>—¿¡Que ha ocurrido aquí!?—</p><p> </p><p>Apolo apareció en su carro dorado y los ojos amarillos, o esto era bueno.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No lo ves moradito? Nuestro trabajo—dijo Eris burlándose del dios.</p><p> </p><p>Apolo tenía humo a su alrededor y apretaba los dientes.</p><p> </p><p>—Cuidado con lo que dices ¡yo soy un olímpico y tú solo eres una diosa menor!—</p><p> </p><p>Ares se plantó hasta que prácticamente echaba fuego por su boca.</p><p> </p><p>—Es hija de Zeus y Hera dos de la dinastía de los traidores y tú solo eres un diosecillo de segunda por muy olímpico que seas—</p><p> </p><p>Apolo quiso atacar con sus flechas pero Ares anticipándose con su lanza las desvió sonriendo como un loco.</p><p> </p><p>Eris con sus cuchillos le daba puñaladas al dios morado.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que te parece este truco para una simple diosa menor moradito?—la diosa de la discordia tenía un brillos frenético en los ojos mientras reía.</p><p> </p><p>Apolo lleno de rabia sacó una espada pero se chocó de frente con Draconia, los ojos de la diosa fulguraban prácticamente con fuego, intercambiaron golpes y finalmente el dios de la música se quedó sin su arma. La diosa alzó la mano y las lanzas con los hombres empalados se movieron hasta flotar y como todos estaban unidos por las entrañas estaban juntas con los cuerpos y todo.</p><p> </p><p>Las lanzas con los cadáveres fueron hacía el asustado Apolo quien intentó escapar pero no le dio tiempo pues Draconia le dio un tajo en el pecho al mismo tiempo que era empalado y sepultado bajo un montó de sus lanzas.</p><p> </p><p>Ares silbaba, los tres observaron la montaña de muertos y lanzas, todas clavadas en el olímpico.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Creéis que se despertará pronto? Quiero oírlo gritar cuando se de cuenta—Eris sonreía.</p><p> </p><p>—Si es un dios y por desgracia no morirá así como así—Draconia miró molesta el montón de cuerpos.</p><p> </p><p>Los hombres no eran inocentes eran seguidores de Apolo y hacían sus trabajos sucios, como encubrir las acciones escabrosas de Apolo para que siguiera manteniendo su buena reputación, saquear otros templos y aldeas para él y hasta el asesinato.</p><p> </p><p>Puede que ella y sus hermanos no fueran modelos a seguir pero eran honestos con lo que eran y no unos falsos como Apolo y varios de los crímenes que había cometido el y sus hombres eran horribles y ni siquiera ella o sus hermanos lo harían, al menos tenían su honor.</p><p> </p><p>—Vámonos no tardaran en llegar Artemisa o padre y seguro que nos querrá echar una de sus típicas broncas—hizo un gesto pomposo y vanidoso imitando perfectamente a su padre haciendo reír a Ares y Eris.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>